custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Littus
Littus is a former Glatorian of the Earth-Tribe. He was one of the few Earth-Tribe soldiers in the Core-War and had a family with a female Water-Tribe Glatorian, who he wanted to protect. Now he wanders the wastelands of Bara-Magna, separated from most of his species, trying to prevent being captured by the vicious warlords of the New World. Biography Early Life Littus, like every Glatorian, used to live on Spherus Magna. Although being a member of the Earth-Tribe, he wasn't a farmer like most. This was understandable considering he was a Glatorian and not an Agori, but most Glatorian of their tribe helped the Agori with their farming. Littus cared deeply for the Agori of his tribe, he was always ready to fight for them and keep them safe. He was also an excellent fighter, he wasn't the best of all Glatorian fighters, but he could hold his own in a fight and usually win one. But being there to protect the Earth-Tribe wasn't something he always did. He often went on adventures, meeting different people along the way. He even befriended a Great Being by saving him during the Being's observation of an Agori. On one of his final adventures on Spherus Magna, he met a smart and beautiful female Glatorian of the Water-Tribe, Kadra. She was an adventurer herself. They got along really well and ended up falling in love. During this time Littus decided to go live in one of the Water-Tribe villages, leaving his people behind. He knew they were in great hands and it was time for him to let them go. Some years later he and Kadra had a daughter who would become a great Glatorian one day. Some time after that, the Great Beings started choosing Glatorian of all tribes to become the Elemental Lords. He was chosen by one of the Great Beings to become the Element Lord of Earth, but thanks to the Great Being he befriended, they chose someone else, so that Littus could be with his family. Core-War When the Core-War started, he really didn't want to go to war. He wanted to stay with his family. But the Elemental Lord of Water saw a great warrior in him and forced him to join his army of Glatorian soldiers by telling him to go to war or otherwise his wife and daughter would die. Against his best will, he joined the Water-Tribe army and fought off other tribes who also wanted the Energized Protodermis. The war toughened him to his core, but he never forgot his wife and daughter. He was determent to stop the Elemental Lord of Water at any cost. But after years and years of war, he started to slowly lose his sanity. By the time the Shattering happened, his wife was nowhere to be found and his daughter, who by then had also participated in the war, didn't even recognize him anymore. This caused him to go insane and on a killing rampage through villages. Bara Magna When the Shattering happened, he was on his way to another village via Bara Magna. Thus he was left on the barren wastelands when Spherus Magna violently exploded into three pieces. For years he wandered the desert, trying to find his wife and daughter, but to no avail. Now he must hide, as Glatorian are being hunted for sale, slavery or other reasons by The New World warlords, and their Agori and former Glatorian followers. Abilities and Traits While Littus certainly isn't the most agile fighter, he was still pretty good when the occasion called for it. In the Core-War he learned many new fighting techniques and how to use guns. Littus is also very good at thinking his way out of a situation, whatever it is. Although this has become more difficult as he slowly lost his sanity. He used to have a bright vision of the future, now its all dark and obscure. When the Great Beings started handing out mechanical implants, he brought a whole lot of them to his family. He himself had implants installed in his arms and legs to make them stronger, his wife Kadra, however wasn't too fond of it and threw the other implants away. Littus also used to be adventurous, now he only cares about survival and eventually finding his wife and daughter. Swearing revenge and death to all those who did any harm to them. Trivia *Littus' MOC version will be FireStar97's new Self-MOC. *Littus will be one of the main characters and narrators in FireStar97's upcoming Epic, The New World, which will be a slight retelling of the Bara Magna story. Appearances *''The New World'' (Coming Soon)